Hero Hospital: a story by TectonFan1216
by Writer207
Summary: Two teenage boys stumble up on a secret hero hospital when they're walking around in Central Park. After saving a hero's life, the boss of the hospital hires them. If you want to know how their story continues in a world filled with heroes and villains, just continue reading! It's totally worth your time! (one-shot)


It has been four days since Oliver's mother took off, flying away from her old life. During these four days, life had continued as it usually did and only Megahertz disturbed the peace, but Tecton took care of it. Kaz and Oliver still worked at the Mighty Med - if they didn't work there together, Kaz would've already quit to learn exactly what his powers are, control them and become a hero himself. But so far, they could only fly and Kaz really wanted to know if they could do something else as well.

As the past few days have been peaceful, Kaz and Oliver had some time for themselves. Oliver was looking through some old files to see if they still were up-to-day while Kaz was doing something on his computer – Oliver guessed he was playing a game. After five minutes, Kaz turned to Oliver.

"What did Horace say again when he saw us floating?" Kaz asked him. Oliver turned his head to his friend, a little confused as to why Kaz wanted to know what their boss has said. In fact, he barely wanted to know what happened in the past – except when it came to Captain Atomic. Oliver shrugged in response.

"I don't remember," Oliver said, "Why do you need to know anyways?"

"Nothing!" was Kaz's reply to his best friend's question. Oliver easily deduced Kaz was hiding something from him. He couldn't tell what he was hiding, but he did see Kaz had opened a Word document on his computer. Oliver saw Kaz had already written a lot in this particular document, more than usual. _Wait, Kaz writes?_ It couldn't be for school, he'd never put so much effort in it. So, then what was he writing?

"Kaz, what are you writing?"

"Oliver," Kaz said, "you know me. Do I ever write except when I really have to?"

"Apparently you do," Oliver responded, seeing Kaz grew nervous of the questions he was asked. "I've seen the document."

Kaz turned around, quickly saved the document and closed it before turning back to Oliver, who crossed his arms as Kaz tried to hide the 'evidence'. "What document?"

"The one you just closed," Oliver said, "You were the one who told me we shouldn't keep secrets and you've been lying to me."

"I'm not lying," Kaz said in his defense, "I'm just not telling you what I'm doing. Besides, you never asked what I'm doing." Oliver crossed his arms and then asked Kaz what he was doing. They stared at each other for less than half a minute before Kaz kind of gave up.

"You won't stop until I show you, right?" Kaz asked and Oliver nodded. Kaz sighed. "Fine, I'll show you. But as soon as you read it, you'll know why I kept it a secret from you and, well, everyone I know." He moved to the side after opening the document, allowing Oliver to read what he had been writing. It was an ordinary word document, which counted over thirty chapters and more than a hundred pages being written. Oliver couldn't believe his eyes. _Did Kaz really write all of this?_ He went to the top page and to see how Kaz had called this big project, this 'story' he'd been writing.

Hero Hospital. This story – it couldn't be a diary – was titled Hero Hospital. Oliver nearly immediately turned to Kaz. "You're writing a story titled 'hero hospital? You're writing about Mighty Med? Kaz, how can you do this? It's supposed to be a secret!" Kaz nodded.

"And that's exactly why I didn't want you to know – I knew you'd react like that. Besides, that's not all." He added, sounding very proud with a hint of guilt. Yet, Oliver didn't get what else could be said about this story, other than that it was more than Kaz has ever written in his entire life.

"Kaz, what is this story about? I really want to read what you've come up with, but I don't have the time right now."

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaz asked. When Oliver didn't immediately answer, he continued. "It's about us." Oliver's jaw dropped.

"What?" Was his only response. He could only stare at his best friend, waiting for the answer he was looking for. Kaz knew Oliver needed an explanation for him writing about the hospital, so he was just going to give his best friend the truth.

"You know that when something exciting happens, I need to tell people about it. So I thought that if I write it down, I wouldn't feel the need to tell anyone about Mighty Med and I wouldn't be cubed. But I still wanted to tell people after writing it down, so I posted it on the internet." Oliver couldn't believe his ears. He had no idea Kaz had been capable of doing such a thing. At this moment, he was more shocked than anything else and eventually found the right words to express his feelings.

"You what? Kaz, have you any idea what you've done? Everyone who reads it knows about Mighty Med!" As soon as he said that, a big smile appeared on Kaz' face. why was he smiling? He isn't supposed to smile right now! "Why are you smiling?" Kaz waited a few seconds before responding.

"On the internet, I found a very interesting site called . It has stories from fans of TV shows, movies and, like, everything you can imagine from all over the world. There I found some great stories about MM comics. You should read them, they're amazing!" For a while, Kaz talked about the fanfictions he's read but when he noticed he was trailing off, he went back to telling about the story and it being published on the site. "Anyway, that's where I put our stories. My readers think it's amazing and a great plot, because, well, who heals the heroes when they get injured? Every fan asks himself this question at least once in his life. It's one of the most-read and commented stories on that page!"

Oliver was still looking at Kaz, worried about what could happen. They managed to keep the hospital a secret. Even if they were the best doctors, telling the secrets of the hospital resulted in memory erasure or getting cubed, depending on how many people know the secret. He still didn't really trust Kaz. "So a lot of people know how to come here?" Oliver asked. Kaz shook his head, still with a big smile on his face.

"Oliver, relax! I didn't blow the secret. Here, read the first couple paragraphs. See? This story takes place in New York City and the Hero Hospital – that's how I called the Mighty Med in my story – is located underneath Central Park. Besides, I changed our names, too." Oliver read the first paragraphs of the story, starting in the Domain (apparently, he had forgotten to change the name of the store where it all began) and when they read the names Kaz gave them in the story, he looked up with a very irritated look on his face.

"Chaz and Gulliver?" Kaz nodded, looking annoyed as well.

"Yu should know I wrote this before they infiltrated the hospital. I first wanted to go for Zack and Cody, but then I heard Dr. Martin from Harvard has a twin brother named Zack, so I had to drop that idea." Oliver was surprised Kaz even knew who Dr. Martin is, or Harvard for that matter. Kaz continued talking, "But I did rename Chaz and Gulliver as Gerald and Casper. Gus is Gavin, Jordan is Jenny, Stephanie is Sophie and I changed Skylar's civilian name to Carla Williams, but she still is Skylar Storm. Trust me, nobody will ever think it's about us."

After these words, Oliver finally started to worry less. He was already glad his friend had thought of changing the location and names of the Normos involved. With a more enthusiastic approach, he looked through the document. There were already numerous chapters, but Kaz hadn't numbered them. It must be quite old as Kaz didn't really write much and definitely didn't like to write if he didn't have to.

"So, how many chapters did you already write? How long has this been going on?" Kaz answered the question with great pride and a feeling of accomplishment.

"Fifty-one chapters and since we found this place." Oliver was most surprised about the chapter count. He already guessed his friend started writing after they discovered the Mighty Med. He could have never imagined Kaz writing so much.

" _You_ wrote fifty-one chapters? How long are they?" Kaz could quickly answer Oliver's question as he quickly read the first chapter.

"Not too long, but not too short either. I had to remember what everyone said and that's just too hard. Luckily, Flashback was really, really helpful. I did manage to split five of our adventures in two parts, like what happened during your mom's wedding. Right now, I'm busy writing chapter 52 and that's why I asked what Horace said when we were floating. I would've asked Flashback but I can't find him anywhere." Oliver went back to the first chapter title. He read it out loud and gave his commentary.

"Saving the people who save the people?" Oliver had recognized that one small phrase, "The first two chapters have that name because I mentioned it, right?" Kaz nodded.

"Yeah. I must say, I think I did well with the titles. I especially like Gulliver's travels, So you think you can be a Sidekick, Storm's End, Lab Rats vs. Hero Hospital and Lair, Lair." Oliver became a little worried again and not only because Kaz had included their adventure with the Davenports in his story and called them 'Lab Rats' in the chapter title.

"You know, I can clearly see 'Mighty Med' in some of those titles: Frighty Med, Mighty Mad, The pen is Mighty Med-ier than the sword, how the Mighty Med have fallen… I'm even surprised you used those two expressions for chapter titles." Kaz sighed when Oliver gave him his feedback. Did he know how long it took him to actually come up with those titles?

"Come on, Oliver. They probably won't even notice we're talking about this hospital, but about the one that's supposedly located in Central Park. Besides, mighty refers to heroes and med to doctors. At least, I think med refers to doctors…" As Kaz was thinking about what the word could refer to, Oliver read the other chapter titles. Eventually, he stopped at what he supposed was chapter 31.

"Did you really name this chapter 'Do you want to build a lava-man?'" Kaz nodded as if he wasn't really proud of it. It didn't look like he was going to change it later, either.

"K watched Frozen around the time we went to Caldera. I wanted to pick Storm's end parts one and two but she couldn't stop singing that song so I thought: eh, why not?" He scratched his throat and looked at Oliver, noticing he was watching him. He took a deep breath and continued, "Anyways… you're not mad at me for writing our lives down and practically copying everything that's happened to us?"

"Everything?" Oliver asked, and Kaz shrugged. Well, it was rather complicated. He couldn't write down every single thing that happened to them, like going to sleep or doing some homework.

"Well, I had to make a selection," Kaz explained, "They probably don't want to read how we play nurse, but they do want to read how we save heroes during a crisis, like when he rescued the Crusher the first time, and how we handle living among them. I mean, we did create Remix and the reviews praise me because I keep up with the newest comic books like the Infiltration storyline, the return of the Arcturion and, of course, how Skylar Storm copes with having no powers."

Oliver thought for a minute before he finally figured out how to tell Kaz if he was mad or not. That one minute felt like ages for Kaz, who wanted to be sure his friends wasn't too mad at him for practically writing about their lives without any permission given.

"No, Kaz, I'm not mad at you," Oliver said and Kaz expected a 'but' to follow, and it did. "But you're lucky nobody else has gotten in here. I'm pretty proud of you but it still was a stupid idea to put it on the internet." Oliver made a good point, but Kaz agreed to disagree with him, shaking his head.

"You should thank me for putting it on the internet! because of me, people started to like Skylar Storm again until she became evil and then she became somewhat popular again after she lost them again and… anyways, she became more popular because of my story." Oliver and Kaz stared at each other for a while. Oliver glanced at the opened document and then back at Kaz. He could tell Kaz, despite his dislike for everything that involved pen and paper or essays, really liked writing down their adventures in the superhero hospital.

"You really like writing it." He then stated and Kaz nodded.

"Yes, I do," Kaz said, sounding a little upset, "But I think I'll have to stop here. It's about Normo doctors. And if those Normo doctors suddenly gain powers and take off as heroes – because that's how I want to continue – the story of the superhero hospital is done. I've got to stop."

"I'm sorry, Kaz," Oliver suddenly said and , "You may not be able to continue writing this story, but you could always write a sequel about us. about what we do with our powers. You can make it completely fictional with us working together with Skylar and maybe even the League of Heroes. It's your story. You can continue it in whatever way you want." Kaz, after some thinking, saw reason behind Oliver's words. he didn't express this out loud, but Oliver could see on the look of his face that Kaz indeed was motivated to continue.

"I'll let you finish," Oliver eventually said, walking away from the computer and giving Kaz the space and time to write the last chapters of the story. Kaz sat back behind his computer. He read the last phrase he wrote and remembered what started the entire conversation.

"What did Horace tell us when we were floating?" Kaz asked again. Oliver shrugged.

"Just make him talk to his family, then that problem is out of the way." He suggested, and Kaz nodded. That was a good idea. And with a good feeling, he started writing the last paragraphs of his life story.

* * *

 _Me and Gulliver hugged like bros. Then I noticed we were floating in the air, one or two feet above the ground, unable to figure out how the heck we could've achieved this. I grabbed Gulliver's shirt where my hand was placed when I hugged him and I could feel he did the same when he realized we were flying._

 _"What the heck?" FYI, that was me saying that, just as the following, "We have powers?" there wasn't anything else I could say as we were overwhelmed by our new powers. Us, Normos, the powerless, we had gained the ability to fly! Totally awesome!_ _The only downside was that Dr. Ramirez was busy catching up with his family at the other side of the room._

 _"Oh, come on!" Skylar yelled. Man, it must be really hard for her to see us fly while she stays powerless. Hapax could always give her powers back to her, but she'd still be evil. That's some bad luck._

 _"When we were touching the Arcturion, some powers must've attached to us." Gulliver said, sounding just as excited as I felt. The next minutes, the two of us tried to figure out how to fly. It turns out we just need to lean to whatever side we want to go. It's not that hard once you're in the air. Now all we needed to know is how to get flying and get down – but for now, we weren't worried. No, in fact, we found the exit of the hospital – still flying._

 _The next hour, we flew out of Central Park, not caring if anyone saw us. it was a nice full moon and it was already night. This seriously was the safest way to go flying. We flew over all nearby skyscrapers, looking down at the people, who were just ants from our point of view._

 _I yelled "This is awesome!" So what if anyone heard me? We could fly! This seriously was the best day of my life. And as we flew over the city, we could only imagine what fun things we would do with our new set of powers – I seriously hoped we had more powers. We left the hospital and our jobs as Normo doctors behind us and started our new lives as superheroes._

 _Hey guys! So, this is the end of Chaz and Gulliver's adventures at the Hero Hospital. I wanted to go on with this story for a long, long time but then I realized they would be heroes, and no doctors anymore. So, yeah, that's it, the end of the story! I feel like I should thank you for all the support and the kind (and less kind) comments you've send me so thanks! There's a chance this'll get a sequel, but I'm still deciding if I should do it. But I will definitely not stop writing until the story of Chaz and Gulliver has been told. In fact, it's just began._

 _See ya next time!_

 _TectonFan1216 out!_


End file.
